


I Got A Crush On Danny!!

by Fandom_Enforcer



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: F/M, Small YouTuber meets Big YouTubers, fangirl meets one of her internet idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Enforcer/pseuds/Fandom_Enforcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Don't own YouTube nor the Game Grumps! A rising YouTuber goes out to see Starbomb/Ninja Sex Party perform and it turns into something more. P.S. if the Game Grumps are reading this: Hi guys! Heard about you guys through Mark and Sean/Jack! Love the content! Keep it up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Livestream with Starbomb/Ninja Sex Party

I tried to brush my crazy curly hair in an attempt to control it, but was failing even when my hair is wet.  I let out a sigh of frustration and gave up on trying to leave my hair down. Using a hair tie, I bind my hair into a messy bun and proceeded with getting ready.

Today was one of my day offs and I happen to have tickets to go see a live performance of my favorite comedy band, Starbomb. I am so excited and nervous that I get to see the guys who are not only one of my favorite bands, but are part of one of my favorite YouTube channels: The Game Grumps. I was already wearing my outfit for the night: a black custom made shirt that I made online (it showed Ryu and Ken holding microphones with the words ‘Round 1: Rap!’), black denim skinny jeans with a Mario Bros. belt, and a pair of sneakers that were white with Legend of Zelda sock. When I said the sneakers were white, I may have taken some markers and drew several of my favorite Nintendo characters going at each other like in Smash Brothers. Now I was in my bathroom with my hair done and decided to put on a little bit of makeup:  light pink lip gloss to show off my rose pink lips, some cleanser to get rid of any excess dirt from my pores and cream to keep my face from breaking out throughout the night, and some concealer to hide the bags under my light blue eyes.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I went to open it. My sister was there dressed in normal clothes as well as her boyfriend. They were coming with me to see the band since they thought the music was pretty good for video game parodies.

“You ready, Dinah?” my sister asked.

“Yup, just let me grab my purse and jacket.” I told her. I grabbed my purse and leather jacket from my bed and left my room. “Thanks for coming out with me, Lily and Dick. You guys are the best!”

They shrugged. “It’s no big deal, Di.” Dick told me. “Although I’m surprised that your man doesn’t want to come.”

My heart panged in pain. My boyfriend, Eric, was supposed to come out with us, but he canceled about an hour ago due to some family matters. So now tonight was going to be a double date-turned- fun night.

“He said something important came up and told me he would make it up at the con tomorrow.” I explained. “Enough chat! Let’s go watch some YouTubers rock out!”

* * *

 

We arrived and I had started my livestream on my YouTube channel when we pulled in. Yes, I have a channel, but it isn’t big enough to be recognized for huge deals. Just enough to get noticed by others on YouTube and have people watch my content. I posted that I was going to livestream at the performance tonight and I had emailed a certain someone to ask permission to do so as his band performed,  which he said yes. Now we were walking in and I had my headphones on with a built in microphone attached in the cord.

“Okay, fanboys and fangirls, we just entered the theatre and are looking for seats.” I switched the camera around so everyone could see. “Anybody see any good ones?” 

My sister grabbed both Dick’s and I am arms and pulled us hurriedly to the opened area in front of the stage. “Let’s just stay here. It also gives a chance to let me record you and Dick playing some the parts of the songs.” She told me.

I face palmed. “You know that ‘The Simple Plot of Metal Gear Solid’ is my favorite from their latest album.” I told her. You see, Dick and I were watching the music video of the song and he was doing Snake’s part while I did the talk show host who was played by my crush, Danny.

Dick suddenly had a look on his face like he had an idea. “I got an idea!”

Lily and I pretended to be afraid. “Uh-oh!”

“Ha-ha, funny.” Dick shook his head, but had a smile on his face. “If the perform the song, we should sing along in front of the stage so they could see us. It might get one of us on stage to do a song with them.”

Lily begun to laugh. “Yeah, we might get Dinah to sing with Dan Avidan... or Danny Sexbang since that’s what he is known as.”

I flipped the bird and flipped the camera back on me. “You see what I have to deal with tonight? If you guys want us to try to perform tonight, then let me know in the chat.” I looked towards Lily who pulled out her phone and opened up YouTube to check the chat. She showed me what was happening and I laughed. “So far many of you said yes, but want me to sing just to be sure. Alright, I can sing a few notes.”

_“Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man_

_They said had murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree.”_ (Don’t Own Song!)

Lily showed me the chat again and people want me to sing again. “Sorry, guys, but I have to save my vocals for later.”” I told them with a small smile. “Who knows? I might get on stage.” Lily tapped my shoulder and I looked at the chat she was showing me. My eyes widen. “Oh my god, Egoraptor is on chat?! I’m still live- Hey, Arin! Lily pointed out that you left a few snippets in chat. Can’t wait for the performance to start soon, dude.” More people were surrounding us as we were doing this and Dick signaled we need to get ready. “It now looks like that it’s almost showtime so I am going to shut up. I will let you guys get a good view of the area and see if you could find any other YouTubers in the room.”

 


	2. Rock Out with Starbomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what it would be like to perform with Starbomb?

The performance has been amazing so far. Dan, Arin, and Brian came out and did the intro, then began their songs.  I was rocking out ad laughing my ass off, but my heart ached as I was still hurt that Eric didn’t come. They were getting started to do ‘The Simple Plot of Metal Gear’, which was when my sister dawned the headphones and held the phone as Dick and I began to do our favorite parts. (All rights belong to Arin, Danny, and Brian! Don’t own!)

**_Host (Me):]_ ** **Hello, and welcome back to another episode of 'Talking Video Games' We continue today in our series of games with simple plots Guests, please introduce yourselves and tell us the plots of your games _[Burger Time Chef (Dick w/his best Italian impression):]_ I'm the chef from Burger Time! I make-a the burgers! _[Centipede (Dinah):]_ Hello, I'm centipede. I just kinda move down the screen _[Solid Snake (Dick):]_ Hey, I'm Snake from Metal Gear Solid. My game's got a pretty simple story... _[Host:]_ Snake, I don't see your name on the list... _[Solid Snake:]_ Ah, my friend Cloud Strife told me to come on this show and talk about it... _[Host:]_ Oh God, no... _[Solid Snake:]_ It was the distant future, two thousand and five All I wanted to do was chill out and retire But genetically enhanced renegades, named Foxhound Stole a bunch of nukes and had shit on lockdown _[Host:]_ Okay we're past our time limit, Snake! _[Solid Snake:]_ Colonel Campbell said I had to infiltrate Before they start a nuclear conflict What a bunch of jerks! _[Host:]_ You're a bag of dicks _[Solid Snake:]_ I climbed through an air vent and saved two guys They shared top secrets and suddenly died Of two heart attacks right out of thin air Both within five minutes! _[Host:]_ Oh my God, I don't care! _[Solid Snake:]_ Then I met Meryl, a hot box of rocks And I fought a gunslinger named Ocelot But a cyborg ninja cut his hand away You know, normal shit that happens every day _[Host:]_ Listen Snake, there must have been a mistake On this show you've got to get right to the point of your game Like the ship from Galaga _[Galaga Ship (Lily):]_ Hi, I shoot stuff in space _[Host:]_ And this car from Pole Position _[Pole Position Car (Dick):]_ I'm a car! _[Host:]_ That's great! _[Host:]_ You know we've been through this before with your boy Cloud Strife And he talked too long I contemplated ending my life So let's keep things nice and simple like the hero over there From the Atari game Adventure _[Adventure Hero:]_ I'm literally just a yellow square! _[Solid Snake:]_ Who cares I tried really hard to find a mech named Rex And the ninja came back in the mix like Chex It was Grey Fox and I fought Vulcan Raven A big motherfuckin' Alaskan shaman So I killed that guy but before he died He said Meryl liked me, I almost cried She's a little hottie pants, ooh-meow! _[Host:]_ It would be so great if you died right now _[Solid Snake:]_ I killed Sniper Wolf who was absurdly hot And then murdered three guys and an evil robot 'Til Liquid Snake and I were left alone He said that I was his brother and a superior clone Then he died of a virus and thinking fast Meryl saved us _[Host:]_ I don't give a frog's fat ass _[Solid Snake:]_ Then we stayed together until the seven year itch And now you know the simple plot of Metal Gear bitch! _[Host:]_ Listen Snake I've taken all I can take Just because your game is simple doesn't mean that it's lame Tell them, kid from Paperboy _[Paperboy (Dick):]_ Yo, I deliver those papers! _[Host:]_ The guy from Elevator Action _[Elevator Action Guy (Dick):]_ Uh, elevators? _[Host:]_ Okay! Dear God Why can't I just have a single panel of guests Who can say their plots in forty fuckin' minutes or less Now just watch me, Snake before you make me reach for a gun I'll summarize your game and show you how this shit is really motherfuckin' done! How it's motherfuckin' done! "You sneak around and save the world. The End." My God, can I get a replacement guest with a simple plot please? _[Sora (Dick):]_ Hi, I'm Sora from Kingdom Hearts! _[Host:]_ Nooooooooooo!**

The three of us were so into what we were doing that we didn’t notice that the audience was cheering both Starbomb and _us_. At the end of the song, the place erupted and I heard Arin/Egoraptor call out to the crowd.

“Looks like we got some singers down front. Is that Fandom Enforcer?”

I looked up and my jaw dropped. Arin was looking at me and gave me a smile. I gave him a grin and a two finger salute. Looking to the others, I saw Brian applauding yet not speaking; then again he’s known as Ninja Brian who doesn’t say much.  My eyes sought for Danny and I looked to see him laughing, cheering, and clapping.

“Yo, Fandom! Why don’t you come help us on the next song?” Arin called out.

Before I could respond, I felt two sets of hands hoist me up. I looked down and saw Lily and Dick holding me.  I tried to tell them to put me down, but they just carried me towards the stage.  At the edge, Arin and Dan held out their hands and I grabbed them, which they pulled me up and onto the stage. I stumbled slightly and would have fallen onto my face if Danny had not grabbed hold of me and held me up by my waist.

“Thanks for the-“ I began, but stopped when my eyes connected with Dan’s brown ones. I was speechless for a minute until my mind reminded me that I was on stage in front of many people.  I wiggled out of his grip before trying again. “Thanks for the save, Dan. You saved me from a humiliating face plant.”

“No problem!” Dan said with a slight laugh. “So do you know ‘Smash!’?”

I nodded my head with a laugh. “Of course! It’s my second favorite song on the latest album.”

“Well, we would like you to play the part of the Announcer and help sing the vocals.” Arin explained and retrieved a spare microphone from a nearby stagehand. “Care to lend a hand?”

Everyone was chanting my YouTube name as I reached for the mic. They went wild when I had it in my hands and Brian began to play. I was hopping slightly, trying to shake of the nerves. Arin started the song and I was excited. (Don’t Own!)

 **[Egoraptor:] It was a beautiful day, and everyone was excited There was a picnic and the whole Nintendo crew was invited Luigi stood up and said, [Luigi (Danny Sexbang):] Listen, everyone, I love you guys You are my best friends in the world, you make me glad to be alive! [Announcer (Me):] Excuse me! Hi there, I'm the announcer for a fun new family game It's called Super Smash Brothers [Luigi:] That sounds nice, how do we play? [Announcer:] Well, first I'm gonna warp you into a world of hate and war Where you'll assault everyone you have ever known and loved before! [Luigi:] I don't think I wanna do that. [Announcer:] Oh come on, it'll be a bash. Now grab all your little friends, 'cause it is time for us to MOTHERf**kING SMASH!**  
  


**(Started dancing around and was encouraged to pull some sick flips by my sister and her boyfriend while singing along on the vocals)**

**[Danny Sexbang & Me:] Whoa-oh [Luigi:] Wait, no [Danny Sexbang & Me:] Let's go! Kick the shit out of your friends! [Luigi:] That's not cool [Danny Sexbang & Me:] Have a blast as you beat their ass And then they're forced to clap for you in the end! (3 2 1 SMASH! ) Mario (Hey bro! ) your chode Has been destroyed, 200% (I need that chode! ) [Luigi:] Can't we all just get along? [Danny Sexbang & Me:] Abso-f**king-lutely not you gotta SMASH! [Egoraptor:] The crowd was destroyed, hundreds of bystanders dead Kirby held Donkey Kong captive in his huge disgusting head Fox said: [Fox (Egoraptor):] Hey Mario, stop crying, just psyche up and fight instead [Luigi:] I'm Luigi, all these bloodstains make my overalls look red! [Announcer:] Sonic looked tough till Link kicked him in the stuff The madness of cold-blooded murder'd overtaken Jigglypuff! He blasted Bowser to infinity with one massive-ass hit And then he took three Falcon Punches like it wasn't even shit! [Luigi:] Is the time almost over? I can't tell, my face is mashed. [Announcer:] Don't worry Luigi the clock says 4 3 2 (Oh no) 1 SMASH! (Count down  then punch the air with an uppercut before joining on vocals)**

**[Danny Sexbang & Me:] Whoa-oh [Luigi:] This blows. [Danny Sexbang & Me:] You know When Mario and Peach team up you are screwed (You're my own BROTHER! ) Pikachu's way less f**kin' cute when he is trying to electrocute you! (Pika PIII! ) Samus (What do you want! ) is pissed You got a small amount of dirt on her suit (Oh you're dead, bitch.) [Luigi:] That is the last goddamn straw... [Announcer:] Oh shit, I think Luigi's gonna f**king SMASH! [Luigi:] Hey look at me now! I'm beating up friends I have no regrets, this is the f**king best! Yes I can see now We're having fun in the end! Now it all makes sense [Spoken:] I guess just because we smash each other doesn't mean we're not brothers. [punch] Aah! Mario, you suck! [Mario (Egoraptor):] Bite me!** (Lyrics found <a href="http://www.elyrics.net/read/s/starbomb-lyrics/smash!-lyrics.html">here</a>)

 I was out of breath, but that didn’t stop me howling with laughter with the little bit at the end of the song. Everyone was cheering and I gave a dramatic bow, which made many laugh including Arin and Danny.

“Thanks everyone! SPecail huge thanks to Egoraptor, Danny Sexbang, and Ninja Brian for inviting me up here!” I said over the microphone and clapped with everyone else for the trio. I turned to the men and gave them a sad smile. “Now excuse me, ninjas and Arin.” I paused for a moment for Arin to be dramatic while everyone laughed. “I am going to rejoin the mass of my fellow Starbomb fans. Thanks for letting me sing along!”

“Aw! Do you have to?” Arin asked playfully while giving me a mock pout.

I turned to Dan. “Does that actually work?” I asked with a joking tone.

Dan laughed, which is totally adorable. “He thinks it does, but people who fall for it only because they want him to stop.” He explained with laughter.

The crowd was laughing and cheering and I swear I saw Brian trying to laugh silently. “Yes, Egoraptor, I have to. Can’t leave my sister and her boyfriend alone for long.” Everyone laughed while Lily and Dick jokingly got mad at me. “Thanks again, gentlemen. Keep rocking!” With that, I handed my mic to Arin, waved to Brian, and turned my back to the crowd.

I looked at Danny and gave him a playful wink before back flipping into the crowd… and was caught by Lilly and Dick. They set me gently on the ground and we continued watching the rest of the performance with Dan and Brian singing some new songs for their comedy band, Ninja Sex Party.  When the show ended, the three of us were cheering really loudly along with the audience. The guys bowed and left the stage. 

We were about to leave when Arin came running back out, which caused more applause and cheers. “Don’t forget about the Game Grumps panel tomorrow afternoon at the con!” He shouted into his mic. “Thanks for being great, guys, and we will see you tomorrow!”

As everyone cheered, I yelled at the top of my lungs. “See you, Arin!” He turned and waved before heading behind stage.  I smiled and felt like tonight was a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning that next chapter may lead to many feels.


	3. Caught and Sing On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah, Dick, and Lily go out to eat, but see something that may hurt. Karaoke and a surprise appearance later.

Okay… my night just turned from good too bad. So you know how I mentioned that my boyfriend couldn’t come out because something had happened that was family related? Yeah, that was him fucking lying! How do I know?  Because Lilly, Dick, and I caught him cheating!

We had left the show and had decided to go to IHOP for some food. Once we were seated, I started a livestream of doing an after show vlog. I showed us looking at menus and I got my sister and her boyfriend to talk about what the liked and disliked about the show. The waiter came by and I lowered the camera so the poor guy wouldn’t get caught on my camera. We ordered our drinks and were deciding what pancakes we should get when Lilly took my phone and turned it on me.

“So, Fandom Enforcer, what did you think about the performance of not only Starbomb, but Ninja Sex Party?” she asked me.

I smiled and answered with excitement. “Beyond amazing! It passed my expectations to the point of another galaxy!” I was on a roll after telling them how I thought the songs that were played and song were amazing to the point where I got a chance to sing with the guys. “I mean, not only do I love the guys on Game Grumps, but I got to sing one of my favorite Starbomb songs with them!”

Dick then asked. “Didn’t Danny save you from face planting on stage?”

I nodded and blushed a little. “Yeah, he saved me from being a total idiot. So, Danny, if you are watching this, thanks again.”

“Don’t you have a crush on Danny Sexbang, Di?” Lilly asked innocently. “I mean, you looked like you were trying so hard not to blush like crazy and to keep your crushing fangirl from tackle hugging him.”

I placed my arms on the table and buried my face into them to hide my embarrassment and shame. Dick and Lilly started laughing like crazy, but when Dick asked if I was okay I, without looking up, gave them the birdie which caused them to start rolling in their seats. Thank God, we got a booth!

I looked up at last and snatched my phone back, then turned it to face me. “That is what happens when you tell someone you trust in confidence with a secret.” I told the viewers.  I then looked at Lilly. “What is going on in chat?”

Lilly looks on her phone and her eyes widen. “Girl, you have over a million views and people want you to sing a Starbomb song! Want to do one?”

I shrugged. “Sure, but I have to think of one that I am in the mood to do.” I handed my phone to my sister who held it to face me. “What song do you guys want me to sing? The most posted will be picked!”

Dick to my sister’s phone while she recorded me. Dick read off the most popular on chat and we began to chat, neither of us seeing Lilly’s faces turns to one of anger.

“Uh, Dinah, what was your boyfriend’s reason for not coming out tonight?” she asked flatly.

I looked at her, wondering why she was asking. “Some family matters came up and he wanted to stay in. Why?” I asked, starting to get a sinking feeling.

Lilly gritted her teeth. “I can see him entering into the restaurant.” She looked beyond pissed now. “He’s with ANOTHER GIRL!!!” she whisper-shouted to us.

Dick looked up briefly before looking away. I kept my back turned since the entrance was behind me. My boyfriend lied and is out with another girl?! WTF did I do wrong to deserve this?!

“Maybe it’s his sister, Lilly.” Dick tried to reason and softens the blow to my heart.

“He doesn’t have a sister, Dick.” I choked out and slightly turned my head to get a glimpse of the girl and my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.

They were nice and cuddly in a booth, with his arms around her. I looked back to my sister and she nodded that I was still livestreaming. I turned back and my jaw dropped.

He’s now kissing the girl!

I signaled my sister and her boyfriend to stay put, but have them keep recording. I walked over to the pair’s booth and they were so preoccupied with each other that they didn’t notice my approach. I came to a stop next to their table and cleared my throat. Both looked up and they stared at me: my cheating ex looking me in fear and the female he came with was staring with… is that excitement?

“Oh my god! You’re Fandom Enforcer!” she told me.  “We watch your channel several times! We love your reactions and some of the gameplays you did.”

“Why thank you!” I told her sincerely. “It is great to meet those who view my channel. What are you folks doing tonight?” I asked innocently, returning to why I was there.

My ex tries to be subtle about getting this girl to be quiet, but not subtle enough. She looks at him weirdly. “Babe, what is wrong? You love her channel! Why are you spazzing out?” She turned to me. “My boyfriend here was in town for this con that we were both going to. I called him up and he said he can spend the night with me.”

I arched an eyebrow. “Really? Well, I came here with _my boyfriend_ who was supposed to attend a Starbomb show with my sister, her boyfriend, and I before the con tomorrow.  He bailed saying family matters came up and wanted to be alone.” I glared at my ex. “Imagine to my surprise to see him out with another woman!” I gestured to my sister and her boyfriend. “I am livestreaming via YouTube and millions of viewers have just caught you in the act that the three of us just witnessed.” I turned to the woman and gave her an apologetic smile. “If I were you, I would ditch the two-timing dickwad and come with us. We suddenly lost our appetites and are going to find somewhere else to have some fun.”

The other female nodded, looking broken yet got pissed off when looking at the two-timing scum. I applauded her when she gave two hard slaps across his face.  Hey, he may have been cheating on me with this chick, but she was played, too. She slipped underneath the table with her stuff and got out. We joined arms and walked towards my booth.  Dick and Lilly were giving glare to the chick, but I gave them a quick briefing. Our drinks had arrived and we paid for them, but we didn’t stop there. With Dick continuing the stream, the girls and I picked up the drinks and, with Dick following, walked towards the ex. We simultaneously dumped our drinks on him and left the restaurant.

* * *

 

After introductions were over with in the car (the girl’s name was Alice and apparently she started dating our now ex around the same time as I started dating) and we had drove to another place to eat.  It was a small restaurant that had a dance floor and stage. The four of us entered and were seated about two tables away from stage left, where we ended the livestream with apologies and thanks to those who were trying to keep me from feeling down. There were some patrons in the vicinity and looking around we saw there was karaoke contest due to a nearby flyer.

“You guys want to compete?” I asked.  They shook their heads, but I shrugged. “Guess I will go alone then. “

I went up to where the DJ was and asked to be part of it. A few minutes later, I had a set list to sing and was ready to compete. I joined the others at our table and we began to talk, but stopped to take our orders from a waiter who came by and resumed when he left.

I was laughing at a joke Dick heard from a coworker when Alice shook my shoulder. I looked at her and I see she was looking at me with excitement, but kept her head down. I arched an eyebrow at her that was similar to when Spock from _Star Trek_ is in a similar scenario.

“Look at the booth three booths back.” She said in a low voice so only Dick, Lilly, and I would hear. “Be discrete about it because they literally just sat down.”

I nodded and pretended to pull my hair back with difficulty. Alice got the hint and helped me since the booth in question was behind me, which means I can turn around without raising suspicion. I turned and gave Alice an elastic tie to pull my hair back so this idea would work before facing away from her to look at the booth.

The Game Grumps were here! Ross, Arin, Dan, Barry, Brian, and Suzy are all here!

They were talking and not noticing that I was ogling, which gave me time to compose myself and look natural. Alice tapped my shoulder and I turned around. We shared a huge grin and told Lily and Dick who was here (they were confused on why we were acting weird).  Soon our orders came and we began talking while eating for a while longer until the DJ announced that the karaoke contest was going to start. So far it was me and three others who were competing with each of us doing three songs on each of our set lists. I was last to go since I was the last one to sign up.

The contest went underway and so far one out of the three that I would be facing was actually good. The other two were drunk off their asses and were more or less tone deaf. Soon the other contestants were finished and the DJ began to announce me, but I had asked to use my nickname that fellow nerds call me.

“Now it is time for the final contestant!  She flew here with her sister and friend to visit the con this weekend and is feeling like she wants to sing. Give it up for the nerd codenamed Black Canary: Dinah!”

I ran past the DJ, catching the microphone he tossed in my direction, and ran up the sidesteps. “Alright, guys, let the fun begin!” I announced.

The DJ played the first song which was Immortals by Fall Out Boy (don’t own):

**They say we are what we are But we don't have to be. I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way. I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame. I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.**

**Oooooooh I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass) Oooooooh, I try to picture me without you but I can't**

**'Cause we could be immortals, immortals Just not for long, for long. And live with me forever now, You pull the blackout curtains down Just not for long, for long. We could be immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals.**

**Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith Is when it's tested again and again everyday. I'm still comparing your past to my future. It might be your wound but they're my sutures.**

**Oooooooh I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass) Oooooooh, I try to picture me without you but I can't**

**'Cause we could be immortals, immortals Just not for long, for long. And live with me forever now, You pull the blackout curtains down Just not for long, for long. We could be immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals,**

**Immortals,**

**And live with me forever now, Pull the blackout curtains down,**

**We could be immortals, immortals Just not for long, for long. We could be immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, (Immortals)**

As I sang the song, I was dancing with a few martial arts moves mixed with some hip hop moves until I ended the song with a pose. Everyone clapped and a few cheered. The DJ played the next song:  Mug Shot by Max (don’t own)

**So put your hands in the air. Cause this is a stick up. It's time to get up I'm taking over tonight. (Put your hands In the air) Cause this is shake down I'll take you down town Sing it like chain gang (ahhh oooo owww ahh ooo owww) (So put your hands in the air) I'll be the bad cop Dance till we all drop Now pose for your mug shot.**

**Hey ayy Hey ayy And sing it like a chain gang Hey ayy hey ayy**

**(Now get your feet off the ground jump) This is your big night Buckle up real tight I'm gonna take you for a ride (Get your off the ground jump) You're such a celebrity This our destiny Child say my name. Say MAX oh MAX oh MAX, (So get your feet off the ground jump) Its getting red hot Take it over the top Now pose for your mug shot.**

**Hey ayy Hey ayy And sing it like a chain gang Hey ayy hey ayy**

**The lights the sound its all in slow motion Put the lime in the the potion and drink it all down The lights the sound its all in slow motion, put the lime in the the potion and drink it all down The lights the sound its all in slow motion Put the lime in the potion and sing it like a chain gang**

**Hey ayy Hey ayy Hey ayy hey ayy And sing it like a chain gang Hey ayy Hey ayy Hey ayy hey ayy Mug Shot Shot shot shot ayy Shot shot shot ayy Hey ayy Hey ayy Hey ayy Hey ayy The light the sounds Now pose for your mug shot**

With that song I got to mess around and be a goofball while doing some simple dance moves. Everyone cheered louder than before. I looked at my friends and gave them a nervous look while giving a very discrete gesture to the Game Grumps before making another discrete gesture to DJ… It wasn’t intentional since they appeared sometime after I made my list. The final song, that started to play, was Hands on the Water by Skyhill (don’t own, but do recommend listening to it!):

**Na na na na**

**Of all the things you might Still want to satellite You took the star that you know won't shine as bright**

**We're falling from the sky And the look in your eye Is telling me that you won't be home tonight No you won't be home tonight**

**Hands on the water, I find That I could run away before you realize And where the border, divides I see the darkness that is haloed in your eyes**

**Of all the things you hide I hear in each reply You'll never stand up against the rising tide**

**The blue and red collide And the look in your eyes Is telling me that the dawn won't end the night No the dawn won't end the night**

**Oh lord Do you hear us calling out**

**Hands on the water, I find That it's impossible to make you change your mind And where the border, divides I see the darkness that is haloed in your eyes**

**Oh lord Do you see us breaking down?**

**Oh lord Do you hear us calling out?**

**Hands on the water, I find That it's impossible to make you change your mind And where the border divides I see the darkness that is haloed in your eyes** ****

I barely danced since I prefer using expression and gestures to express the music that I feel deep in my heart.  After the song, I got not only a huge applause, but a standing ovation from my table... and from the Game Grumps! I gave a bow of thanks that I had seen in an anime before leaving the stage and returning the microphone to the DJ.  I made my way to my table where Alice, Lily, and Dick congratulated me.  Everything calmed down enough to hear the DJ say that he will announce the winner in a minute due to technical difficulties.  I went back to eating and talking with the others, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that I was being watched.

If I had just turned around instead of ignoring the feeling, I would have seen a certain Not-So-Grump looking at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on chapter four right now. going to be a while since i'm also writing a book. until then, keep reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So I do have a YouTube channel called Fandom Enforcer and I didn't create one for this fic because I literally just came up with it and didn't have actual time to think about a YT name. Anyway, chapter two will be up soon. Working on chapter 3 right now. Shout out to the Game Grumps: You guys keep me out of the funk!


End file.
